


Time Stop

by Xemtlenc



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Stop, Amberpricefield have Black Babies, BBC, Betrayal & Revenge, Blacked, Chasesen Ending (Victoria Chase/Taylor Christensen), Domination/submission, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/F, F/M, Gang Bang, Happy Ending for Victoria & Bad Ending for Maxine, Humiliation/Public Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character(s), Lesbian Sex/Orgy, Light Bondage, Main Relationship - Chasefiel & Amberprice, Max is the Antagonist & Jefferson is Out of Picture, Max never had Powers but She had the Time Stop, Maxine locked up at Mental Asylum, Morality on Corruption, Multi, NSFW, Neutral Ending for Amberprice, Nude pictures, Obscene Scenes, Orgies at Vortex Club Parties, Pregnancy/Breeding, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Some characters are OOC, Straight Sex, Suggestive Messages - Hypnotism, Time Stop - Aftermath & Recovery, Too many tags to write them, Victoria-centric, no powers, sadism & masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: At a party with friends, Victoria Chase was bored and she preferred to surprise her girlfriend. Only she will discover another face of her love. Short summary but I do not want too much spoiler, let's say it will be surprising.





	1. Fallen from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer to warn you, there will be many pictures to illustrate this story, I wanted you to know it. Have fun!

**01 - Fallen from Heaven**

**Dormitory Prescott, Arcadia Bya**   
**Nathan's Room, Novembre 2013**

"YEAH!!!"

This cry of joy pierced Victoria Chase's eardrums, she glared at her rival but Rachel Amber totally ignored her, too taken by her girlfriend Chloe Price and the football game.

She wanted to give her a lesson, but an adorable look from her girlfriend on the other side of the room immediately calmed her down, the pixie blonde gave Max Caulfield a small smile and turned her attention to Nathan's television. Attention too short, she has never really been interested in football so watching her team fight for the victory did not bring her much satisfaction. Victoria preferred to be in the arms of her hidden lover, in her bed, curled up and more if affinity.

With a smile in the corner, she goes to Max and said in a low but seductive voice.

"What would you say to let them have their fun, and that we have ours?"

Max mischievously smiles at the blonde and informs her that she is going to take her things but Victoria stops her, telling her that she is preparing a surprise. The authoritative blonde informs others that she is tired and that she goes to bed, and leaves without waiting for an answer.

She walks quickly to her dorm room, avoiding the moustached patrols, and enters in her room accompanied by loud music in Dana's room. Victoria turns into something more casual and light, a simple white panties and a black jacket that Max gave for her 17th birthday. Black jacket open and leaving her topless, Max will like that.

She looks satisfied in the mirror and goes out to go to the bedroom of the brunette hipster.

"Hmmmmm, AH!"

Victoria stops on hearing a noise in the next room, she walks quietly to the left and looks a little through the opening. She moans bored by discovering a naked Brooke over a Kate on the bed, holding hands and indulging in sapphic pleasures.

The secretary of the Vortex Club shakes her head and returns to her business, she does not have to worry about these amateur dykes and since when they are together? No, since when was Kate a lesbian at the start, was she not a conservative nun? Wait, why does she care? She has better things to do.

She settled on the bed of her girlfriend and puts herself in a sexy pose, waiting patiently for her cute Maximus.

* * *

 

' _What's she doing ..._ '

Victoria is now sitting on the edge of the bed, she had had enough to wait for her love for more than an hour, and Max did not seem to care. She had plans and the brunette preferred to spend time with these nerdy, and her best friend Nathan Prescott.

So, it's natural that she sneaks into the room looking for something interesting, a bad habit she picked up from Max.

"Ahah, Victory!" she cries suddenly as if she had discovered a great secret of her girlfriend.

In fact, she just found an old box hidden under the bed filled with old clothes and cardboards, it's clearly an invitation to whip in, Max is not as subtle in these things. She still has a lot to learn. There was nothing interesting about the box, so she opened it and discovered several envelopes, a diary, a USB key, and a strange pocket watch. The watch looked like steampunk, nothing special so she quickly turned away.

Smiling, Victoria puts the box on the bed and takes her laptop that she left last time in the room of Max, she settles securely on the bed and puts the usb key in the reader. Only, a password request window is displayed.

"So it must be ..." she speaks to herself. "No, so it's ... Argh! So maybe ... AH AH !!!"

She smiles victoriously, she should advise Max not to put her own pseudo upside down as a password and replacing the vowels with numbers, it's so childish. Victoria thought she would discover a treasure trove of evidence to use to sing her girlfriend, such as dressing up and inviting her to the Rue Attimoro to start a good romantic evening, then a stroll to the beach for a picnic with candles in the clear of the moon, to certainly end up in a long session of love where they will end up covered with sweat and very satisfied. As much as she loves quickies, Victoria prefers Max to be more romantic and take her time in their relationship ...

In fact, she prefers to tell people that they are a couple but Max has always diverted the discussion, saying it was not the right time, making the pixie blonde sad every time. She wonders why Max can be so distant but so passionate in their relationship, was she just a quick fuck for the hipster? No, she must not doubt.

Browsing the files, Victoria frowns at the names given.

**«Selfie»**   
**«Nude»**   
**«Dumb*Lesbians»**   
**« WH0RES»**   
**«Amberprice ~~vs~~ Pricefiel»**   
**«Bestial»**   
**«My_Puppet»**

And there are many more files. Ignoring why but her intuition, not her self-preservation instinct, tells her to shut down the laptop and forget about it. But curiosity won, so she opens the first file in the list. Victoria smiles at Max's stupid selfies, trying out new styles and makeup, even if she does not understand how her girlfriend took some of these selfies. It does not matter.

Victoria opens the second file and frowns when she sees Kate's first photo in sexy lingerie and her intimacy pretty much exposed.

But what was the shock to discover the many photos of her best friends/minion Taylor Christensen & Courtney Wagner half naked and totally naked to each other.

Then there are girls like Juliet Watson, Dana Ward, Brooke Scott, and what was her surprise to discover THE Rachel "Fucking" Amber totally naked and ready to be fucked.

She can not believe it. How Max Caulfield, her wonderful girlfriend, could do that, make her it ??! And how did the girls let her take nude pictures? Did they all agree? These sluts, they dared to corrupt her Max, she will not let them.

The furious blonde opens a new file and discovers Brooke and Stella Hill in full lesbian licking that Stella lavishes on Brooke.

She discovers another Kate personality, first with Dana, then Chloe, Chloe and a mysterious girl, then unfortunately, Chloe AND her Max.

This photo was last Christmas ... Victoria shakes her head and closes the laptop.

It was too much for her, how could Max do that to her? She had changed her behavior, being better with the others, given her position as leader of the Vortex Club to Rachel to spend more time with Max.

Her eyes moistened turn to the inside of the box, and look at the newspaper for a long time...

* * *

' _... This stupid bitch really thinks I'm in love with her. Ahah, she's funny and I like her a little but in love? It should not be exaggerated, I have more pride than that. At least she has calmed down lately but hey, she has no merit. All she did and did was and only from ME !!!_'

Victoria could not read more, she threw the diary on the other side of the room and rolled into a ball crying. It has lasted for centuries but she suspects that it's only ten minutes or more, she does not care anymore, she does not want anything now. She feels raped, disgusted by all that Max has done to her body and soul, and she has written everything down on her stupid diary. The annihilated blonde pulls herself together as best she can and takes a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and nose.

She finally takes the pocket watch from the box, looks at it carefully and thinks about what she read in Max's diary.

« **The Time Stop is not an invention, it really exists !!! I have time in my pocket ( _* laugh *_ ) and I made Arcadia my bitch. Well, let's be serious for a moment, I note not to forget, I've already sent this Jefferson pork to prison after all he did to my girls, I saved Rach from her fate by returning years back, I experienced a lot of things that I could never have fantasized before having the time to my boot ...**»

The blonde has trouble understanding. She does not know any Jefferson in town and this slut Rachel has done nothing more dangerous than skipping a class a week to spend time with her girlfriend. Finally, Victoria prefers to think about the instructions written by Max:

  1. **«Rule #1: Pressing the button will stop the time for an unlimited time, until the user presses it again.»**
  2. **«Rule #2: Stopping time does not stop the flow of your time, so be careful and do not waste your time.»**
  3. **«Rule #3: To use the hypnotize function, place the watch in front of a person by pressing the button, and give any order you wish.»**
  4. **«Rule #4: Hypnosis can not do certain things to people, like asking them to die or things impossible. We recommend that you stay simple!»**
  5. **«Rule #5: The user can go back in time to an earlier term, but the limit is twelve years.»**
  6. **«Rule #6: Going back in time, the user can take a limited number of objects without creating a paradox.»**
  7. **«Rule #7: Many combinations can be used (eg: move/hypnotize people/objects frozen), the user will have to find which one and enjoy it.»**
  8. **«Rule #8: The watch is invisible and can only be seen (or used) that by the user, as long as the user is wearing the watch.»**
  9. **«Rule #9: Time Stop users will not experience paradise or hell, nor its future.»**



Hypnosis, time, "Time Stop" ... That's a lot of information to take. Victoria feels nauseous when she reads " _this monster's diary_ ", she could never have imagined her innocent and naive girlfriend, though intimidating and sometimes authoritarian, to be so manipulative and monstrous.

Yet, despite the craziness necessary to believe this information from a disturbed young adult, deep in her guts, she feels that something is true in this story. Defying logic, Victoria decides to check. She takes the famous watch and presses the button. Aside from some kind of electricity running through her hand, nothing has changed. She takes the door and looks in the hallway, the music in Dana's room is suddenly silent, and the blonde checks in the next room.

Taking a breath, Victoria enters directly without embarrassment and looks with amazement at the two girls frozen in the action. She puts her hand on Kate's cheek, then pinches her to see a reaction, but nothing, she was really frozen. Victoria gets out of the room and presses the button again to let time pass, she spies the reaction of the conservative blonde and hears her complaining of pain, holding the cheek Victoria has pinched a few moments earlier .

Victoria goes to Max's room but she sees her best friend Taylor come out of her room and go to the bathroom.

"Hey Sweet T" she calls her, the platinum blonde looks up and smiles at seeing her.

"Hey V, are you so happy to see me?" Victoria lowers her head and closes her jacket, her bare chest was visible and her nipples hard because of the slight cold.

"No, I ... Hey, what do you think of Maxine?"

It's as if Victoria feels a slap when she sees the cold look on Taylor's normally smiling face.

"Max, NEVER Maxine!"

The pixie blonde swallows nervously, she turns away from her friend.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night darling!"

Taylor continues her route, her threatening look is gone and Victoria sighs with relief, this replica is normally the favorite sentence of his girlfriend. Is Taylor zombieed by the hipster? Returning to Max's room, Victoria sits down to calm herself. It was real, it worked ... And she lost Taylor.

So ... All the manipulations of Max on her own friends, students, teachers, residents of Arcadia, even her best friends Chloe & Rachel ... All that her girlfriend did to her ...

Victoria holds the bile threatening to go out, swallowing her pride and decides to see all the horror Max has done. She opens one of the envelopes and immediately regrets seeing one of the photos taken by Max, a simple photo of Kate naked on her knees with an empty look ... Victoria recognizes that she is beautiful from this angle.

Putting the picture/envelope back in place, she opens her laptop again and opens a new folder called « **WH0RES** ».

In the file with the photos, she reads numbers and dollars, as well as the number of positions and the time that it lasted. She can not believe what she sees, not only does she abuse the bodies of her friends, but Max changes the behaviors and sells the girls' bodies. And for nothing more, does she have so much contempt for people?

And Rachel, she is the one that brings the most to Max, the number of her photos taken by all these horny males.

Victoria sighs by opening the next file, not even committing what she sees. The cheating of her girlfriend with Rachel/Chloe does not surprise even more, Victoria is even detach.

In view of their facial expression, Victoria doubts that the two girls simulate making love with Max, if it is they are in the game with her. That's what she would think if she had not read the scornful comments of the brunette on her bff. How could she fall lower?

No, in fact, how can she STILL fall lower after she opens the next folder.

Animals, FUCKING animal! She's the worst, and Max brings her friends down with her. When did she get messed up? Or Max has always been and the watch was the trigger ...

Victoria does not want it, she knows that it would break because of the title of the folder « **My_Puppet** », which seems concerned, but a morbid curiosity invades. She needs to know where she's going to go crazy, she's gonna be hot, and she knows she'll be sorry if she does not open that damned file.

It started slowly.

Then it became more sexual, first foreplay with herself and Max, both with an unknown male, then she and Chloe.

And finally, her girlfriend also sold her, with a man to start, then gang bang with Dana.

Finally, she with the Vortex Club, with Taylor and Nathan, then herself with Taylor & Courtney and this perverse concierge.

And even more degrading and disgusting pictures ... And again, and again and again ...

* * *

**Twenty minutes later,**

Max chuckled when she received a response from Sarah on her phone, that girl was so stupid but her ignorance made her laugh. At least she recognizes that the orange-haired slut knows how to make herself useful, she recognized her at this end-of-the-world party. She sent her an answer and an instruction for her evening to " _please_ " the men filled with money.

Arriving in her room, she expected to see Victoria in a sexy lingerie with a sulky face and it would be enough to kiss to melt her in her arms.

... But Victoria was not sad, she had red eyes and seemed angry (too dressed in her cashmere too), anger that Max has not seen in years.

"Soooo ... what is it?" the brunette asks nonchalantly putting her phone in her pocket and putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

When Victoria did not answer, placing her arms folded under her chest, Max knew something was wrong. At first her room seemed a mess, then his clothes were cut in pieces, but the most important clue was to see " **her** " box on her bed undone.

Max's expression changed dramatically. Her smile of false innocence changed into a grimace of fury, then she shows it in Victoria's raised hand.

"Victoria Chase, give me my watch, immediately!" she said calmly.

She was expecting her to be the submissive she has become, but Victoria stepped back and lifts the watch so that Max sees that she intends to go back in time.

"Goodbye _Maxine_ "

The last thing Max saw is a light enveloping the pixie blonde and spreading across the room, before disappearing into nothingness.

"FUCK!" she can not believe that Victoria is gone and she is stuck in this timeline without the watch.


	2. Launched in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all, for those who are a little lost, I explore the fact that the time stop does not return in the past but sends the user to an alternative universe at the time chooses, it's a bit like what I think what happened in episode 3-4 from LiS1. That's it, so here we are again with a furious Victoria in a new timeline.
> 
> This chapter will be shorter than the previous one, have fun!

**02 - Launched in Hell**

**???, Arcadia Bay**  
**Septembre 2012**

"Victoria?"

Maxine "Max" Caulfield calls but received no response. She had received a request from the abrasive girl to come here, in that dark alley at nightfall. She wanted to make peace with her according to Victoria's message, Max never felt in danger as the blonde was never a leader, or the brunette felt more confident thanks to Rachel and Chloe when she returned to Arcadia 6 months ago. Anyway, she's just curious what Victoria wanted her to be.

Victoria had come to her room half an hour ago, her eyes blushed, and she did not know why, but she immediately felt that she could trust her.

"Hey chica, it's dangerous to be left alone."

Max does not have time to record what's going on. A minute earlier, she was hanging out ... she does not really know what but just that Victoria ordered her, or asked, no. She does not really know what she was doing here.

And now, she is approached by a tall, handsome black male, surrounded by his friends, and having all the pants on their ankles. One of them found out and started to undress.

Not knowing why, Max felt confident and attracted to these males. She began to please their manly members with her little slut mouth, then with her buttocks.

After a very long time, they took her to their lair to continue to fuck her, which she hastened to accept with a slight and exciting fear.

But ... should not she be more frightened? Or, why she was doing this kind of thing, Max starts to have a headache but his thoughts are quickly stifled in the egg. All these black dicks surrounding her and accentuating her pleasure to her climax.

* * *

**Private Number : White Whore is training. Pay the cash.**

**Nemesis : Proof. Now.**

**Private Number : So...**

**Nemesis : Here. Continue our arrangement and you will have more!**

Victoria lowers her phone and enjoys the oral pleasures of her faithful partner Courtney.

She is more than happy to be avenged on her former love, even if they have never been together in this timeline, she feels soothed ... But not yet completely satisfied. She still has a few people to take revenge, given the scale of Devil Max's business, Victoria can no longer be certain of what was manipulated or what was true.

"Lower" whispers the blonde's voice to her partner.

Courtney smiles mischievously, she lowers herself to retreat to her intimate treasure. She pulls the black string of Victoria along her graceful and thin legs, then she apart slightly by plunging her head to this wonder. She wonders what took her all this time to see the wonderful beauty in front of her, but it does not matter.

While her minion pleases her, Victoria takes her other mobile phone and sends a text message to her other minion.

**Queen_V : How is the party going?**

**Sweet T : Tasty! Bitch has fun like crazy**

**Sweet T sent you a photo**

The queen of Blackwell fun to the decay of Rachel Amber, this watch gives her tremendous power and she can finally put this slut in its true place. And since she is so generous, Victoria had said she can to benefit Max's best friend to her girlfriend. She wonders how the dumby bluenette is doing.

* * *

**Chloe's Room, Madsen Household**

 

"Don't fall asleep bach there. Come on Nerd! Fuck me Harder!"

Chloe brings closer her partner of the night by catching him by the handle of love, enthusiasm of the experience to be fucked by a male to her height. She does not know why but speaking with Victoria, punk felt an irresistible desire to approach Daniel DaCosta for having his huge cock in her juicy pussy of big bitch without brains.

Then, the young man turned her on the back by spreading her legs, while she takes advantage of the new position by closing her eyes and caressing his fat chest.

"Hnnnng... Now we're talking..."

"Ohhhhh... Shiiiiiiiit!!!!"

"Uhh. Not a bad shot, Nerd. Not bad at all..."

Daniel could not last longer than he retired from her cave of love and sits on her belly, enjoying his sticky loads of cum. He was so excited that he dropped his glasses, while Chloe enjoys the warmth of his stinking spunk on her chest and face.

She turns her head in a wink at a third person holding the camera that filmed them during their love debate.

"What if you joined us?"

The third person, Luke Parker, who was preparing an amateur video of Chloe Fuckprice's beginnings according to Victoria's wishes, took off his clothes and pushed Daniel off the pretty punk whore ...

* * *

**The following days,**

 

Feeling dissatisfied, Victoria accentuated Max's humiliations more and more, using the hypnotic watch to turn her into a real whore to black, only being satisfied by their dick. Okay, it was very stereotypical but she thought her ex-girlfriend deserved no less.

She also made sure that someone filmed and recorded pictures of her whore's exploits, if she had to do all the horrible things Max did in the other timeline, the blonde wanted to keep records and so, increase profits.

So Victoria wanted to start the first day of Max as Blackwell's official prostitute with Wells' father, using her watch of course.

But she was not the only one to be busy in her new place, Victoria invited Brooke to join them to explain her work.

Work she will need the assistance of Kate and Stella, and a helping hand from the boys.

And Chloe provided moral support for the girls' hard work.

Later, Victoria felt that it was not fair, she needed the opinion of a journalist for her projects, and she asked Max and a male for the support of the cheerleading leader.

But not all plans are perfect, not even those with the power of the Time Stop. Maxine (Victoria prefers to name her by the name she hates the most) was caught by security chief David Madsen during an orgy in a classroom, Madsen who informed the main Wells of Maxine's behavior.

Victoria arrived in time to freeze time while Wells was going to call Maxine's parents. The blonde pixie used the hypnotic function of the time stop to brainwash the principal's slow brain and trained her to enjoy the erotic charms of the self-addicted slut as she ordered the mustache to fuck his wife. At least it's a passion she has in common with Chloe now, who trained to enjoy black cocks in her room as she had nothing better to do. A passion she shared together once well trained.

When to Rachel Fucking Amber, Victoria promoted her to « _ **entertainment**_ » for VIP members of the Vortex Club and the Bigfoots official mascot. Victoria took the opportunity to make a documentary on the subject and to have the opinion of Rachel, declaring that she liked to take care of the boys after all their effort.

All the illegal activities of the hooker of Victoria could alert the authorities on campus, it would be the case if she had not taken care to teach them to look elsewhere.

* * *

 

The weeks passed and the new student activities at Blackwell took a very interesting turn for the Vortex Club girls. With the help of her loyal friends Taylor and Courtney, the Maxine adventures popular movies are adored by a public of all kinds, the trio of the Vortex Club have increased their yields and taken, more and more trash and bdsm for a very diverse public.

But that does not mean that romantic/erotic films are excluded. There is something for every taste.

But it's still a public with bdsm tastes who want to see horrible things, what Victoria requires.

And male actors must conform to the strange tastes of videographers, like seeing his girlfriend abused while he is masturbating himself to see her getting fucked.

Having no time to study, Victoria found a new job for Maxine, and also for Chloe as they needed money. Victoria wanted the punk mother, Joyce, no longer to worry about her daughter having a future. She did it herself, and the duo do not have time to rest at the new strip club.

Still, Victoria is lenient and she gives them the right to rest between them.

Only, unlike Chloe or Rachel, Maxine used no protection as she had no use ... And she faced the consequences.

* * *

 

* * *

**In a murky neighborhood in Arcadia Bay,**

 

The 19-year-old Maxine Caulfield was now living with a group of black men, who were found and invited to live on the outskirts of the bay, and she was very happy to live in a degrading situation and poverty. The money she earned was collected by these men, who shared her with each other and sold her to other men for a small fee. And now that Maxine has become pregnant, and impossible to know who the father is, being really happy to be surrounded on her knees in front of these powerful males.

It is her true destiny to have her holes filled with their sperm and give birth to their black descent.

Only Maxine felt lonely enough and she wanted to share this white slave life for her black masters to her best friend. It took a phone call to get Chloe back.

Soon, Chloe was swept away by her new masters in her new home to satisfy their big dicks with her pregnant friend.

A year later, after the birth of Maxine's son, she and Maxine became pregnant almost at the same time and this time they were impregnated by the gang leader.

When Victoria arrived to see how her ex-girlfriend is doing, she was surprised that Maxine was getting used to her new life fast enough, it was an order she had not put in her brains empty of bimbo to black. Strangely, Victoria was not so happy with Maxine's degradation, it was a bitter victory, but she was not going to back down now.

And it's only natural that the pixie blonde concluded that Rachel could join them.

* * *

**Chasesen's Manor, Los Angeles**

**Two years later,**

 

"Ahhh. Yeeesssss!" Kate moans with ecstasy, enjoying the oral talent of the platinum blonde.

Victoria Chase enjoys the spectacle of her wife Taylor Chase with their servant believer. It has been almost a year since they moved to this beautiful city to live a new life, Victoria as a talented photographer, Taylor as a model and Kate as their pet. The photographer took advantage of the watch to climb the ladder at great speed, and make a very good living.

She helped Courntey live her dream as a genius stylist, living in New York to tap her talent and a lot of her clothes and lingerie are worn by Taylor. Victoria finished, with great difficulty, to leave her old life and her old love, it was necessary to free herself from her ex and she does not regret it in the end.

She ended up freeing Chloe and Rachel from their grip, after they both gave birth to their black babies. It seems that they still live in Arcadia Bay but the pixie blonde does not care much to keep contact with them.

It was different for Maxine, Victoria wanted to let her go but she thought she did not pay enough for her crimes, including breaking her heart ...

The brunette received her just retribution.

* * *

_Thump! Thump!_

Max Caulfield does not understand what's happening to her.

One day, she was doing her homework at Blackwell and trying to think of a way to get in touch with Chloe, and a moment later, she finds herself with a straitjacket and buttocks in an isolation room. From what she could tell her, three years have passed since her last memory.

"Let me call my parents!" she screamed in vain, trying to find a way out of this situation.

When finally, after a few hours screaming and calling for all meaning, Maxine sees the light enter the room and a silhouette pass through the opening, making it look like a liberating angel come to save her. Only, the man had a smile on his face and had other plans for the 22-year-old mental patient.

_**« Power corrupts and no one is spared, whether innocent or mean.»** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was a bit of an illustrated story and not really built (unlike usually), but I wanted to try this way to see if you liked it as it might please me. I also wanted a «villain» like Victoria to win against the Max/Chloe/Rachel trio, knowing the animosity between girls, and it's done and it was fun. I hope you liked it!
> 
> For fanarts/images/illustrations, I want to point out that I looked for them on "Google Image" and that the credits go to the artists who created them, my intention is just to share them with those who would like to see them and advertise them because they do a good job. I forgot to mention them but it's also important. Most illustrations did not include a signature, so I'm sorry I did not mention them (I'm not omniscient, I can not guess who did what). So, I just put these works in my story, just because it sticks to my idea and I do not win anything to put them in, all the credit is to the artists I'm thanked/credited just below.
> 
> For thanks and credits to artists: AliceCry, Lustfulsage92, Deadbolt, Ayatollaofrock, Cyth-Swag, Schiss, Sheparrdtumb, Thekrazykomodo, @nicefieldSFM, Atlas SCFM, Kickback, Max Mad SFM, Obee, Miaw SFM, AK, M1stermorden, Lesdias_NSFW, Cosmic-Noctis, Sfmolver22, Larryjohnsonsfm, Death Hand.


End file.
